Testingcheatsenabled
boolProp testingCheatsEnabled , testingCheatsEnabled ou testingCheats são de longe os truques mais poderosos de The Sims 2, The Sims 3 e The Sims 4. Apesar de muito úteis, esses códigos podem ter consequências negativas. Os códigos são muitas vezes, erroneamente, chamados de "boolProp", que significa "propriedade booleana", ou "true/false", mas em The Sims 2, há vários outros códigos que começam com "boolProp". É um mito de que cada palavra deva ser maiúscula. Deixar algumas iniciais em maiúscula torna o código mais legível, porém não é algo obrigatório. The Sims 2 O código boolProp testingcheatsenabled deve ser adicionado a caixa de cheats (ativada por pressionar Ctrl + Shift + C simultaneamente) é ativando adicionando o comando "true" ao lado do código original, e para desativar, adicionando o comando "false". Para utilizar o código, pressione Shift ao mesmo tempo que clica num Sim ou objeto. Um menu dará as opções do jogador. Há muitas ações possíveis com este código, inclusive fazer Sims crescerem, mudar aspiração, "resetar" objetos, gerar objetos que ajudam a mudar vários aspectos no jogo e tornar Sims não-jogáveis em jogáveis ou vice-versa. Com este código habilitado, é possível arrastar as barras de necessidades para o máximo ou mínimo. Com o código ativado, você pode obter objetos como o Tombstone of L and D, Rodney's Death Creator, Paul's Reaction Tester, Sim Modder, etc. Em Criar um Sim, se o cheat for habilitado antes de entrar, penteados, roupas, cor dos olhos, maquiagem e cores de pele incomuns podem ser desbloqueados pressionando Shift + N. Quando ativado, um aviso irá aparecer, informando que o jogador que ativou o modo "debug" e recursos ocultos foram desbloqueados, agora dando a Sims a liberdade de usar roupas e penteados escondidos. O código pode ser desativado pressionando Shift + M. The Sims 3 [[Arquivo:Cheat_01.jpg|thumb|Opções do código ao clicar na caixa de correio no The Sims 3.]] Para ativar o código, pressione simultaneamente Ctrl + Shift + C, digite testingcheatsenabled true (ou false, para desativar). Para utilizar o código, clique em um Sim, objeto ou caixa de correio enquanto pressiona Shift. Se clicar no seu Sim, três opções aparecerão: fazer o seu sim crescer, mudar os traços do sim e mudar a sua música preferida. Ao clicar em um objeto só aparecerá a opção de apagá-lo (Essa opção também aparece em Sims que não sejam do núcleo/família). Na caixa de correio vão aparecer as seguintes opções: conhecer todo mundo, fazer amigos, forçar visitante, chamar um NPC (ex: Dona Morte, Carteiro...), tornar todos felizes, definir a carreira e tornar necessidades estáticas (faz as barras de necessidade ficarem todas no máximo permanentemente, mas também pode ser ativado clicando novamente no Sim com SHIFT pressionado). The Sims 4 [[Arquivo:Testingcheats_true.png|thumb|Opções do código ao clicar em um Sim no The Sims 4.]] Para ativar o código, pressione simultaneamente Ctrl + Shift + C e digite testingcheats true ou on. Para desativar, faça o mesmo processo, porém substitua true por false ou off. Para utilizar o código, clique em um Sim ou objeto enquanto pressiona Shift. Se clicar em um Sim, aparecerá cinco opções: Reiniciar Objeto (Debug), que tem uma função semelhante ao cheat ResetSim do The Sims 3. Quando usado, o Sim será resetado e ficará sem nenhum modificador de humor. Acrescentar à Família, que adicionará o Sim ao núcleo/família atual. Modificar no Criar um Sim, que dará a possibilidade de modificar a estrutura facial e corporal do Sim como se ele estivesse sendo criado pela primeira vez. Truque de Necessidade, um menu que ao selecioná-lo aparecerá as opções Ativar Queda de Necessidade, que fará com que as necessidades possam diminuir. Desativar Queda de Necessidade, que fará com que as necessidades se tornem estáticas. Tornar Feliz, que faz com que todas as necessidades fiquem no máximo. Cuidados para bebês > Trocar de Roupa, que possibilitará a escolha do traje do Sim selecionado. Ao clicar num objeto, aparecerá a opção de resetá-lo e Definir como Cabeça, que faz com que o objeto fique na cabeça do Sim selecionado. Se clicar na caixa de correio, aparecerá as opções de resetá-la, de defini-la como cabeça e um menu de opções de alterações de necessidades. As opções são de ativar queda de necessidades no núcleo/família ou no Mundo atual, desativar queda de necessidades no núcleo/família ou no Mundo atual e preencher as necessidades no núcleo/família ou no Mundo atual. Perigos Muitas vezes este código fará com que os membros da família desapareçam. Um pop-up irá aparecer na tela, dizendo que há um erro com de erro, e dar três opções. Se "DELETE" for escolhido, o Sim que foi selecionado ou interagiu com desaparece, mas voltará se você voltar na casa. Também é possível usar o Tombstone of L&D , um objeto gerado por esse código, para retornar o membro do núcleo. Uma vez gerado, aparecerá uma lápide. Clique e selecione "Get Family Member" e clique sobre o nome do Sim em falta. Isto irá devolver o Sim, sem perder o progresso do jogo. Porém, o ideal para solucionar este problema seria ter escolhido a opção RESET ao invés de DELETE. A terceira opção, CANCEL, não tem nenhum efeito e a mensagem continua. Em The Sims 3, o "Código de erro 16", que afeta um salvamento devido ao uso ao longo de testingcheatsenabled também pode ser resolvido, clicando em 'Salvar como' em vez de salvar e usar um outro nome para o arquivo. Ainda assim, é altamente recomendável que testingcheatsenabled seja raramente usado no jogo. Há um novo patch que auxilia na recuperação de jogos salvos, caso alguém prefira-o a estes métodos. Recomenda-se que este código seja usado somente por jogadores experientes. Mas mesmo nas mãos de um jogador experiente, ele ainda pode ser arriscado. en:Testing cheats es:TestingCheatsEnabled Categoria:The Sims 2 Categoria:The Sims 3 Categoria:The Sims 4